


Need A Friend

by roomeight



Category: Blur
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roomeight/pseuds/roomeight
Summary: Graham keeps having nightmares he can't shake, and needs his bandmates to reassure him that everything is okay. OTP prompt challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two hours. I apologize for anything and everything except the fluff. Written for the ever-lovely essexgrl68 who picked #4 on this [OTP prompt list](http://you-make-me-wander.tumblr.com/post/106083456693/aus-and-prompts-list). <3 
> 
> Also inspired by a certain columnist's tweet (linked at the end) — that I couldn't help but write a story for. (:

The first time Graham had the dream in question he'd chalked it up to nothing more than a bunch of misplaced hormones. That was all it was, really, just hormones. Perfectly normal hormones finding their way out of his body in ways he didn’t want to think about.

The second time, he blamed it on the sedatives. Yes, it had to be the sedatives. The fucking sedatives, you never knew what they’d do to your head when you took them—like wake up all those sleepy dark parts of your brain that contained nightmarish things.

The third time it happened, he woken up in a cold sweat with his heart beating like a boxer against his chest and decided then and there that he couldn’t trust himself anymore. He needed a second opinion. He needed to phone Alex.

“For Chrissakes, Graham. Why are you calling me at this hour? I was sleeping, you know.”

“It happened again.”

“What?”

“I had the dream again.”

“What dream?”

“ _That_ dream, Alex.”

“Oh hell.” Alex sighed into the other end of the receiver. “Graham, I told you, it doesn’t mean anything. People have those sorts of dreams all the time—”

“No. Alex. This time I woke up and I couldn’t shake it.”

“What do you mean you couldn’t shake it?”

“I mean, I woke up and then I had to... _you know_...”

There was a long pause on the other side of the phone before Alex finally got the cue. “Christ Graham, really. I know we’re friends but you should really keep some things to yourself.”

“I’m sorry! I’m just telling you. I’m concerned about it.”

“Clearly.” Alex sighed into the phone again. “Well I mean, do you want to act on it?”

“God no. Why would I do that?”

Graham heard what sounded like Alex blowing his cheeks out on the other end of the receiver. “Well I don’t know, Gra. Maybe cause you’re queer? Have you thought about that?”

“Oh fuck off, Alex.”

“Tell me honestly, though. Do you fancy me as much as Damon?”

“I hate you.”

“I’m a fantastic kisser, you know. I’ve won several awards.”

“You’re a pervert.” Graham said. “I’m hanging up the phone now.”

“Don’t knock it til you try it, Gra—”

Graham hung up the phone and threw it across the bed. He rubbed his eyes with his hands. Tonguing the inside of his mouth, he stared at the yellow light spilling out from underneath the door of Damon’s hotel room, which was attached to his room by one shared doorway.

 _Was he still awake?_ Graham thought. Maybe if he tried to go over there and talk to him it would make things less weird. Maybe if he told Damon, Damon would laugh about it and shrug it off and he’d realize how ridiculous he was for thinking this dream meant anything serious at all.

Graham quietly knocked on the door three times. “Damon? Damon?” He whispered through his teeth. “Are you awake?”

After a few seconds of painstaking silence he heard the shuffling of feet on the other side, and the door clicked open, spilling bright orange light onto his face. He squinted.

“Graham?” Damon squinted back at him and yawned. His hair was sticking up in a bunch of messy tufts around his head, and his white t-shirt was stretched lopsided over one shoulder as though he’d stumbled out of bed just seconds before opening the door.

“Sorry, I thought you were awake. Your light was on.”

“Oh, yeah.” Damon rubbed at his eyes. “I fell asleep watching TV. Forgot to turn it off." He mumbled. "Come on in," he said, waving with his hand. He stumbled toward his bed with the grace of a drunken sailor and collapsed on top of it. He patted the space next to him. "Come. Sit."

Graham climbed onto the bed and sidled in next to Damon. He crossed his arms.

“So, what’s going on?”

“I couldn’t sleep. I had a nightmare.”

Damon cocked an eyebrow. “Oh, really? Me too.”

“What was yours about?” Graham asked timidly. He wanted to delay the awkwardness for as long as possible.

“Oh, just an old memory.” Damon looked toward the television and smiled sleepily. He fussed with Graham’s hair and kissed him on the forehead. “It was nothing, really. I don’t even remember it now.” He turned to face him. “What was yours about?”

A ball of anxiety welled up in Graham’s throat. “Well, um... it’s weird. A little disturbing. I’m not sure if I want to tell you to be honest.”

“Oh, try me.” Damon smiled at him sideways. “I’ve had all sorts of weird dreams.”

“Well...okay.” Graham bit down on his upper lip. “It was… it was about you.”

“Great.” Damon nodded. “I love it so far.”

“Me _and_ you…”

Damon sighed and stretched his arms out. “Go on.”

“You kissed me.”

“Right...so? I’ve kissed you loads of times.”

Graham chewed on his bottom lip.

“Not a kiss like that.”

“What do you mean, not a kiss like that?”

Graham looked down at his toes. “I mean, it wasn’t a kiss on the mouth.”

Damon looked at him and blinked. Once. Twice.

“Okay…” Graham could see that Damon was starting to look a little uncomfortable. “Where did I kiss you then?”

“Down _there_.”

“Down there?” Damon repeated, as though he didn't understand.

“There.” Graham coyly motioned toward the space between his legs and stared at it.

“Wow. Okay.” Damon nodded. “That’s interesting.”

“It wasn’t a kiss though, it was a—”

Damon raised his hand. “It’s okay. I think I know what you’re talking about.” He licked his lips and looked down at the floor for a few ruminative seconds.

“So?” He finally said, shrugging. “I mean, everybody has those dreams from time to time, right? That’s natural.”

“Yeah...well, that’s the problem.” Graham shifted uncomfortably on the bed. “It’s not just been the one time that I’ve had that dream...it’s been multiple times.”

“Oh.” Damon readjusted his himself so that he was sitting up on the bed in a cross-legged position. He reached back to grab a pillow and placed it between his legs. He motioned for Graham to lay down on his lap.

Graham placed his head on the pillow and peered up at him with large, brown eyes. Damon ran his fingers through Graham’s hair in the same motherly way he always did when they were sleeping on the tour bus and Graham was too anxious to fall sleep.

Graham pinched his brows together into a nervous line. “Do you think I should be worried?”

“Worried about what?”

“About, you know...if maybe I’m—”

Damon cleared his throat loudly. “No.” He shook his head. “Not at all. It’s perfectly normal, that.” Lowering his chin, he peered down at Graham, who was staring up at him dolefully from his lap. His face felt warmer than normal.

A look of relief washed over Graham’s face. “Okay. Good. I was worried. Because it was _really_ disturbing.”

Damon furrowed his brows in the sort of way that made him look as though he were in pain. “Oh.”

“I mean, you were really… _really_ going at it down there. I couldn’t stop you.”

Damon shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

“It was like you had wanted to do it to me for so long that you finally just did whether or not I wanted it at all.”

“Really.” Damon swallowed slowly. “Interesting.”

“Yeah. You had me pinned down on the bed and I couldn’t move at all. You wouldn’t let me.”

“Interesting.” Damon repeated. His throat was dry. “And how did you feel about that?” He cleared his throat again. “The dream I mean.”

Graham gazed up at him with round, innocent eyes. He blinked a couple of times. “You know what, I think I forgot to turn the light off in my room. Would you mind...?”

He could see the muscles in Damon’s jaw clenching and unclenching.

“Sure.” Damon said dryly. Ever so slowly he slid Graham’s head off his lap and walked toward the door with his back turned to him.

“Damon?”

“Hmm?”

“Could you get me a glass of water?”

Damon finally unclenched his jaw and exhaled slowly. He looked particularly annoyed.

“Sure,” he said again, indiscreetly grabbing one of the pillows off the sofa couch adjacent to the bed. He clutched it in front of himself as he moved toward the bathroom to grab a plastic cup. He returned almost a minute later, holding the cup of water out with his right hand, and pinning the sofa pillow against the front of his hips with the other.

Graham gave him a puzzled look. “Do you need another pillow?”

“Yeah…” Damon pursed his lips. “I never feel like I have enough pillows when I sleep.”

Taking a sip of water, Graham looked up at Damon through his lashes. “Tell me though. Honestly. Do you think I’m weird? Do you think I’m gross for having that dream about you?”

“No.” Damon shook his head. He still looked very uncomfortable. “I’ve had those sorts of dreams before.” He paused. “About you.”

Graham bit his lip. He held eye contact with Damon for a few seconds too long before taking another sip of his water.

“So, it’s natural then?” Graham swallowed slowly. “To have those sorts of dreams about your best mate, I mean.”

“Absolutely.” Damon’s mouth became a straight line. Graham thought he was starting to look a little pale. “Totally natural.”

Graham sighed, running both of his hands up and down his thighs. “Well then,” he smiled. “I feel better. Thanks for reassuring me, Dames. I was just being ridiculous, thinking that it was something more than it was.” He blew out his cheeks.

"No problem, Gra." Damon shot him a tight-lipped smile. "Anytime."

“I guess I should probably try and get to sleep now.” He hesitated, looking back at Damon over his shoulder. “Have a good night, Day.”

"Good night, Graham."

Graham lifted himself off the bed and shuffled back into his room, shutting the door behind him. After a minute or so of staring blankly at the shared entryway, Damon finally saw the light turn off from beneath Graham’s doorway, and slowly he removed the pillow from his lap.

He took a long exhale. _Close call,_ he thought. He palmed his erection between his legs. For once in his life, he was grateful for Graham obliviousness. 

He licked his lips and leaned back into the bed. His fingers slid down the zipper on his jeans. He wrapped his hand around himself and closed his eyes, picturing the dream Graham had woken him up from in his head again. He pictured Graham hovering above him in his childhood bed, kissing him. He pictured his own fingers tracing his friend's lips and then entwining themselves in his hair, watching his best friend as he slowly, slowly, moved down, farther down, kissing him on his stomach and then—

Someone cleared their throat and Damon’s eyes immediately snapped open. He nearly choked. Graham was standing in front of him, poised at the foot of his bed, his face sheet white and his mouth hung open like a landed trout.

“I-I’m sorry,” he stuttered. “I just came back for my glasses. I figured I could grab them and then go, I didn’t know you were going to be...” Graham looked directly at where Damon’s right hand was and swallowed. Damon jumped, panicking and throwing a pillow over his abdomen.

 _“Jesus,_ Graham I—”

Damon’s face was as red as the duvet beneath him. Even with the pillow now tucked between his legs, Graham wouldn’t peel his eyes away from Damon’s crotch.

“Stop looking at it! Christ!”

“You know, Jane and her friends used to make jokes all the time, but I didn’t really think...”

“Didn’t think what?” Damon’s voice was on the verge of cracking now.

"That the joke was true."

"What joke?" Damon looked exasperated.

“Well, they were more like rumors really.”

“What rumors?” Damon was almost screaming now.

Graham was smiling now.

  
  
“That it was so big that you couldn’t see it all in one go.”

 

**

 

([That tweet](http://roomeight.tumblr.com/post/156196971031/beach-coma-the-times-columnist-caitlin-moran) in question. :))


End file.
